Love Crossroad?
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Emiko and Haruka are in love, but what if Michiru once again has that feeling for her classmate? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm am so sorry... haha**

**just had the urge to share this story with you guys...**

**and with that, do come check out my poll for those who reads my stories!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

"Emiko-chan! Where are you heading after this?" One of the three asked as she changed out of their P.E uniform. They had just finished their annual Sports Day and it seemed that Emiko got the gold medal again for the 100m junior race. She was one of the fastest racers on the school's track team. The shorter girl with long, pink hair which was tied into a cute ponytail only smiled shyly in reply, holding the gold medal tightly in her hand. "Ah, I get it…" She snickered.

"Oh, come on, give the girl a break, Maki-chan!" The girl with short, dark blue hair ruffled Emiko's hair. She wasn't in the tracks and field but oh boy, did she had the talent to draw. That's how she met little Emiko.

"What did I do this time?" Makino asked. She was two years elder than the other two but yet, she still acts like she was their younger sister. Sato Makino joined the tracks and field the same year Emiko did, after wasting 2 years in Kendo.

"You know what I mean…" The other answered.

"Hey, Maya-chan, are you trying to bully my koneko-chan?" Upon hearing that all-too-familiar voice, Emiko's smile widened.

"Ruka!" The shortest of them all rushed towards the blonde who was standing at the door. She quickly wrapped her arms around the other's waist and embraced her. This made Haruka chuckle. After going out for 3 years, Emiko still had the same reaction whenever the blonde came to see her.

"Eh, Haruka-senpai, you know I would _never _do anything to you girl." Maya said nervously. Makino started to laugh wildly, which made the other figure glare at her. "Oh shut up, Maki-chan." Haruka was the fastest runner in the school. This was her 4th year in high school but still, no one could break her record.

"Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue at her friend. "Aw, look at them… They look so damn cute together!" Emiko blushed harder as Haruka smiled warmly at her girlfriend at the other's compliment.

"Ne, I see you've got a gold medal again, eh?" Haruka patted her girlfriend's head.

"Too bad this will be my last." She was right. She'll be competing with the blonde next year and obviously there is _no way _she can win her.

"I'll train you, though it's still depends whether you have the potential to beat me." Haruka smiled warmly. "Ready to go, Miko?" She lifted the other's sports bag and held her hand.

"Mm!" She nodded. "Jya na, Maki-chan, Maya-chan!"

"Just a minute, Tennou." Just as they were about to head to the door, a feminine figure stood right before them. The wind was playing with her aquamarine hair and the papers were held firmly in her hands.

"Ara, Kaiou-san… Came to see me?" Makino leant against the door. How she wish she could date the girl before her. She had had a crush on her ever since she met her.

"The president of the School Orchestra. Interesting… What do want with Haruka-senpai this time?" Maya asked.

"I thought you came to see me…" Makino gave her the hurt look.

"Tennou." She stated loud and clear, ignoring the other two.

"Dammit!" Haruka frowned as she cursed under her breath.

"Where do you think you're going?" She held up the papers. Haruka's eyes looked away just as she saw the advertising papers in the girl's hand.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" She whined. "Miko and I are going to celebrate."

"No. This is the 29th time of 'tomorrow' you've said to me this week." The president tapped her foot impatiently.

"That's because this is the 29th time you asked me!" Haruka said loudly, which made Emiko giggle.

"Sigh… I don't even know why people would choose you to be the vice president when you're not even responsible."

"Please watch your words, senpai." The girl with pink hair shot daggers at her.

"Alright, alright. So, Tennou… Coming or not?"

"……" She paused for a moment before giving in with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Miko."

"I know you're a busy person, Ruka…" Emiko forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you, koi. I'll come by your house later." She bent down and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

"You're sick, Kaiou…" The blonde kept muttering to herself ever since the president dragged her into the music room. Kaiou Michiru, the president of the School Orchestra – Epic. She was also famous for her strict personality and of course, her goddess-like beauty. The racer was classmates with her since their 1st year. Since the first day she joined Epic, Michiru had always kept her eye on her for some unknown reason, even before she was voted as the president.

"Why thank you, Tennou." She replied in a mocking tone.

"I think you should date someone. Just to keep your schedule busy, and give me some personal space." Haruka said, taking another stack of papers in her hand.

"You're funny." They were in an all-girls school, one which has always been at the top 3 high schools in Japan.

"I'm serious. Maybe you should try Makino… Trust me, she's_ really_ into you."

"I don't think she or the others can meet up to my expectations." No doubt, Kaiou Michiru was the hardest girl to date. Many girls had tried their luck only to be _expectedly _rejected.

"And what may that be?" Haruka lifted her eyebrows, now paying full attention at the girl next to her.

"Well, she has to be cute, protective… more importantly, she had to be…" Her voice trailed off in Haruka's mind. She was dumbfounded. Never had she seen this side of the almighty Michiru but somehow she found it fascinating. No one would ever believe that Kaiou Michiru would be such a chatter box when it came to this topic.

"You know what?" She cut her off. "You should really talk more. It makes you more… how should I put this…" Haruka paused for a second. "Attractive."

"W-What are you talking a-about!" She blushed. "Go back to w-work!" Michiru went back to stapling papers.

_Interesting… _Haruka smiled to herself.

"Itte!" Michiru accidentally stapled her own finger. Blood were trickling down from her finger.

"What the?!" The racer quickly pressed her finger, slightly below the wound to temporary stop the pain. Without giving it a second thought, she leant in, carefully using her teeth to bite out the staple.

"I-Itte!" She flinched.

"Dammit, Kaiou. Pay some attention to what you're doing!" She spitted he bullet onto the ground as she wrapped the wound with her own handkerchief. Michiru was surprised. Even after treating her so rudely for 4 years, Haruka still helped her. She blushed when the other gave her a reassuring smile. This was the first time she ever blushed in her entire life. "Just go home, Kaiou, I'll finish the rest." She took the papers from the shorter figure and threw her her bag.

"But-"

"No, go."

"Don't forget to lock the doors when you leave." She changed back to her own strict self again, giving orders to the vice president. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Haruka replied without looking up.

* * *

She stopped her car in the driveway and looked at her watch… 11.47... No way would Emiko stay up so late. She sighed and looked up, only to find the house lights still on. _Miko, you silly girl…_ Haruka took out the spare key that her girlfriend gave her from her pockets. Emiko was the only one staying in the house. Her parents went overseas for their holidays, leaving the house in her care. Her sister, on the other hand, was studying abroad. The door opened and she got in. The first thing that caught her attention was the sleeping figure on the sofa. Slowly, she walked towards the pink hair girl. "Hey…" She kissed her cheeks, trying to wake her up. Emiko stirred in her sleep. "Come on, Miko… You can't be sleeping here." Ruby eyes slowly opened to meet emerald ones.

"Ruka?" She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." She helped her up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry for being so late, Miko… Michiru hurt herself so I asked her to leave."

"It's okay… at least you're not spending your night at the school, right?" Emiko smiled warmly. Sometimes Haruka feels that Emiko is the only one who understands her. The blonde carried the groggy figure in her arms and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She saw the food that was nicely placed on the dining table. Emiko was not really a good cook but she still tried her best to cook up something for the blonde as today was their 3rd anniversary. The blonde chuckled to herself. Emiko must have worn herself out. She gently laid Emiko on the bed, covering the comforter over her chest.

"Sleep tight, koneko-chan… I'll think of some way to make it up to you…"

* * *

Emiko felt her pocket vibrate and she quickly took out her phone. Carefully placing it into her drawer, she opened the text message.

_From: QQruka _

_I'm sorry for last night… Meet me at the usual place during lunch period._

_XOXO_

_Ruka_

The pink haired girl could only smile to herself. _I wonder what she's gonna do this time… _

"Inou-san!" The teacher called out. "Stopped smiling to yourself like an idiot." She stated, earning a giggle from Maya. "You too, Kurogane-san. Stop giggling."

"Hai, sensei…" The two best friends said in unison. Though throughout the whole lesson Emiko was looking at the whiteboard but her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

She walked up the stairs, her heart beating harder with every step she took. Finally, her eyes were set on the silver door knob. She still couldn't stop thinking what her lovable girlfriend had installed for her this time. The pink haired girl held her breath as her hands turned the silver thing. She smiled. The blonde was already there with something in her hands. From where she was standing, it looked like a lunch box. Her heart skipped a beat. "Ruka!" She exclaimed, running towards the figure.

"Miko, you're here!" Haruka go back onto her feet and straightened her coat. Their school was the only school that allowed the student to dress as they wish; _no _uniforms. Emiko ran into her arms. "I thought you didn't get my message."

"Gomen, my phone was out of credit." She giggled. "What's that?" She pointed to the pink box the taller figure was holding in her hand.

"Oh, right… This is for you."

"Me?" Emiko faked a surprised look. Of course it was for her.

"Yeah, it's your favourite bento!" Haruka grinned. "Open it."

"Wow! Unagi!!" She squealed like a kid. "Thank you so much, Ruka!" Emiko stood on tip toes as she pulled Haruka down for a kiss.

"C-Come on, eat it before lunch time's over…" The senior one blushed.

"You're even cuter when you blush, Ruka."

"J-Just eat, okay?" She looked away, embarrassed.

"Hai…"

* * *

"Alright now, gather here everyone!" The one holding her Stradivarius in her hand tightly stood up from her seat. "Anyone has comments on how the practice went today?" Her blue orbs searched the room, waiting for the students to show some response. "Yes, Minako-chan?" She pointed out the girl with long blonde hair.

"Ano… I think the C part was a little out of tune. The timpani should be a little quiet at bar 87 to 110…"

"Very good…" She signaled her to be seated. "Anyone else?"

"The piano was a little soft at the at the end…" A girl with frameless spectacles said.

"Tennou, explain." She turned her attention to the blonde.

"Sorry, it's just these projects that we have to pass up tomorrow." Haruka sighed.

"Go home and rest early. The rest of you all did well, you may leave." The other students packed their things and hurriedly left the room.

"Kaiou, are you free tonight?" Haruka asked.

"Why?"

"We have a science project to complete, remember?" The blonde kept the music score into her file.

"Oh, right…"

"Mind if we do it at Miko's house? I have to take care of her since she's alone for now…" Michiru frowned a little. Every conversation she had with the racer will always include Emiko, the all-star racer on the track team. It's true that she had once fallen for the tomboy but that was a few years back, besides it was just a silly crush.

"Sure."

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"How's your finger?"

"It's recovering, thank you."

"No prob…" Haruka put the cover over the piano and slung her bag over her shoulder, "So… I'll see you at 8?"

"Remember to bring your report along. See you then…"

* * *

"Need any help with those?" The girl with pink hair yelled as she turned on the TV. Her eyes darted to the kitchen, only to find her girlfriend stumbling across the room with a plate of cookies and 2 cans of cokes. Haruka frowned, trying her best to keep balance.

"Nope, but can you get the door please? I think it's Michiru…"

"Hai, hai…" Emiko got up and headed towards the door.

"Konbanwa, Inou-san. Is Tennou here?"

"Mmhm, she's getting the snacks ready!" She smiled. "Come in!"

"Hey there, Kaiou. Do you mind if we work upstairs? Miko's catching her favourite drama." She finally got her way out of the kitchen.

"Sure."

"So, where have we stopped the last time?" The blonde went through the project quickly. "Oh yeah, the structure of the DNA…" She trailed off, looking at Michiru.

"What?" The violinist cocked her eyebrows.

"Can you do the drawing?" Haruka laughed nervously. "I've never pass my arts…"

"Well, that's obvious…" She took out a pencil and started constructing the outline for the DNA.

"Am I supposed to be grateful with that comment?" The racer asked sarcastically.

"Joking, Tennou, joking…"

"Yeah, right…" Haruka leaned back onto the wall, trying to find something to occupy her time while the other was working on their project. "Sigh… It's raining again…"

"It's the rainy season, what do you expect?"

"I don't really need an answer, Kaiou. Just finish with the drawing, please?" It was then Haruka saw a bright 'crack' striking in the rain through the window. Michiru jumped at the thunder-crackling sound and hugged Haruka tightly, her head dug into the other's shoulder.

"K-Kaiou?" Haruka was taken back by Michiru's action.

"Ruka, did you close the win-" Haruka looked up, only to find a horrified girl standing in the doorway. Emiko's eyes were widen at the position the two were in. Tears started to rise to the surface. Haruka pushed the aquamarine hair girl away and stood up.

"This is not what you think, Miko!" Haruka quickly said, trying to explain. Emiko's hand left the door knob and she ran straight into her room, locking the door. "Miko, wait!"

* * *

**wah... my first ever try in writing a 2k words of chappie... yay me! lmao...**

**reviews pls!! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god… Not again… _Michiru's eyes widen. _This is all my fault… _Another crack of thunder ripped through the air, startling her. She could hear Haruka's sobbing voice, the blonde was knocking on Emiko's door, hard. Michiru frowned. She didn't want to be the reason they end their relationship.

"Miko, please… Let me explain!" Haruka banged her fist against the door. She never expected Michiru to do that, she didn't even know that she was afraid of thunder. "Miko!!"

"Go away, Ruka!" Haruka didn't understand. Emiko wasn't the type of person who would get jealous over a small matter like that, not to mention a misunderstanding.

_She couldn't have missed out noticing my shocked reaction... Right? _Haruka frowned.

"Tennou, I'm sorry…" Michiru walked out of the room. "I think I'll leave now…"

"No, Kaiou. You stay!" Haruka stated, loud enough for Emiko to hear. "It hasn't stop raining yet, go to the music room, it's soundproof. You won't be able to hear the lightning there, I'll check up on you later." The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault…"

"Just go, okay?!" Haruka yelled at her. "It's the 3rd one down the hall!" Michiru didn't reply. Even if she did, the senior racer couldn't care to be bothered. All that's on her mind right now is her girlfriend. "Miko, open up! Please!" Emiko screamed into her pillow. Tears were still running down her cheeks. This wasn't the first time Michiru did that. Yes, they were schoolmates since 5th grade and they were once very close friends.

"_Michi-chan, wanna go to the movies with Ken and I?" The11 year old pink hair girl asked her best friend. The other girl was one year her senior. It was Valentine's Day and she felt so excited to be celebrating her first valentine with someone she loves. "Michi-chan?"_

"_Oh, hm?" The taller figure smiled at her friend._

"_You're spacing out!"_

"_Gomen, gomen…" Michiru laughed softly. "What was it you were saying?"_

"_I said, do you want to join-" It was then she received a phone call from her boyfriend. "Moshi moshi!" She quickly answered the call. "I'll be there in 15 minutes…" Her voice trailed off. _

"_I'm sorry, Emiko-chan. It looks like I can't celebrate Valentine with you, I still have some stuffs to finish for the Drum Society…"_

"_Eh… Just give it to someone else; you're the president, aren't you?" Emiko sounded disappointed._

"_Yeah, but I can't be that irresponsible, right?" There was a pause. "I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry…" With that said, he hung up. _

"_What's wrong?" Michiru asked._

"_He canceled our date!!" She whined._

"_Aw… Too bad I can't accompany you for the day…"_

"_Why?!" _

"_I promised my mom I'll take care of the puppies while she and dad go for their anniversary dinner…"_

"_So I guess I'll be slacking again today…" Emiko sighed. "Well then, see you in school tomorrow…"_

"_Okay, bye…"_

* * *

_She passed by the candy shop and spotted a blue box full of instrument-shaped chocolate. Her lips curled up into a sly grin when the idea came to her mind. They were on sale, which only cost her 3 bucks for a box. "You're so gonna like this, Ken-kun!"_

* * *

_Slowly, she made her way to the music room, the last room down the hallway. It was a special room built just for the drum practices. Her footsteps were light and she was very careful not to step on any area that makes the creaking wood sound. Just a few more steps and she can give her lover a surprise. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard weird noises which sounded like kissing. _

"_Michi-chan, you are such a naughty girl…" Another kiss. "Betraying Emiko's trust…"_

"_You're no better than me…" She smiled a little. "I was starting to wonder when you're gonna call her…"_

_Emiko's eyes widen. She peeped into the small gap of the door and spotted her boyfriend with her best friend. They were cuddling and caressing each other. Michiru had her hands all over Ken's chest and he had his hands on her hips. She felt weak; she couldn't feel her limbs. She dropped the chocolate box that was in her hand and ran away, sobbing. _

"_Did you hear that?!" Ken asked, sitting up._

"_What?" Michiru looked at him with lust in her eyes._

"_I thought I heard Emiko's footsteps…"_

"_Oh, now you can recognize her footsteps?" The aquamarine hair girl crossed her arms against her chest._

"_Nah, forget 'bout it… All I wanna think about right now is you…" Ken leaned in for another kiss._

"Miko…" The younger racer lifted her head a little; her eyes were still red after crying. She sniffed. Haruka sounded soft, unlike the previous times she called to her before she drifted into her sleep, crying. The knocking stopped, but she could still hear her girlfriend's soft voice.

_Why did I run off like that? It's not even Ruka's fault…_ _She doesn't deserve this… _She slowly got back onto her feet and opened the door. The blonde was sleeping on the ground with her head against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka muttered in her sleep. "Please let me explain…" Emiko smiled weakly. She knelt down and kissed the other girl's lips, caressing her cheek. Emerald eyes opened weakly, only to see a blushing Emiko. Haruka blinked a few times as she grabbed the other's arm, gently pulling her down onto her lap. "Miko, I'm so sor-" Emiko hushed her with a finger on her lips.

"No, Ruka… It was my fault…" She curled against Haruka's chest. "I just didn't want to lose you…"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde scoffed. "I'm not going to break up with you for someone like Michiru, not ever!"

"Promise?" She looked up with her ruby eyes.

"Promise." Haruka had one hand around Emiko's waist and the other running through her pink hair. "Now, don't cry like that again, okay?"

"Mm…" The senior racer smiled and kissed her closed, swollen eyes.

"Alright, it's not early… Why not you go sleep first? I still have to go find Michiru and finish this project." Hearing the 'M' word made her girlfriend frown. "Don't worry, I've promised…"

* * *

Haruka walked through the hallway, ever once in a while looking out the window. The rain had stopped. She stopped in front of a purple painted door. She turned the doorknob. "Kaiou?" She looked around but saw no one. "Where's that girl?" Haruka's eyes finally spotted a letter.

_Tennou, _

_I've brought the project with me back home, I'll finish it… Sorry for what happened, I hope Emiko is alright._

_Kaiou Michiru_

"Maa… Seems like I'm gonna get an 'A' for this project!" Haruka chuckled to herself.

"Ruka?" The blonde felt a tugged on her sleeve.

"What's wrong, Miko?" She turned around, placing her hands on the other's hips.

"Can you stay for the night?" Emiko asked in a soft tone.

"Sure…" Haruka lifted the pink hair girl's chin, looking into the deep ruby eyes. "But why so sudden?"

"Nothing…" Her voice was softer than before. "I just want to feel protected that's all…" She looked away.

"Come on, Miko…" Haruka smiled weakly before scooping the other up with her arms.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Emiko quickly asked, blushing hard.

"Sending my princess to bed." The older racer said with a proud grin on her face. Emiko smiled and leant her head against Haruka's shoulder.

* * *

Haruka had gotten to school earlier than usual. She got down from her bike and rushed into the music room. She was called by the Epic members early in the morning for some kind of urgent meeting. She opened the door, only to be greeted by a few of the most talented members. The clarinetist twins, Mary and Sally, and the concert master, Suzuki. "Ah, you finally arrive, Haruka-san." Suzuki, the one who always ties a ponytail greeted her.

"What's this meeting about?" Haruka didn't like to beat around the bush.

"We are thinking of voting you as the president of Epic this year, are you alright with that?" Mary said.

"Besides, we are the top students and all decisions will have to go through us." The other twin stated.

"What's wrong with Kaiou?"

"Here, take a look." Suzuki threw her a stack of letters. "We have been receiving complain letters since she took over Apple." Haruka frowned as she looked through each and every letter.

_Kaiou is a bitch! She treats us as if we're not even qualified to be on Epic! –Bella_

_I joined Epic because I like her… I thought she was a cute and polite girl, but she turned out to be the total opposite! –Kone_

_I never thought that Kaiou would be such a snob! –Hana_

Haruka's eyes widen as she read through the letters one by one, each comment were worse than the ones before. Was Michiru that bad? Why was all this students saying such things about her 'friend'? Well, sort of… like a friend. She knew that Michiru snobbish, but was it to that extent? "I've joined Epic since my first year here… I don't find anything wrong about her, do you?" Haruka cocked her eyebrows, eyeing them.

"You see… There are things beyond what we see, Haruka-san." Suzuki said, flipping her ponytail.

"Michiru-san is not as good as you think she is…" Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, alright…" Haruka put down the letters. "So do you mean to say that you want me to take over her place?"

"Yes." Sally stated.

"As a conductor?"

"Yes!" The concert master raised her voice a little.

"But if I become the conductor, there won't be any pianist, right? So…"

"You don't have to worry about the pianist, Haruka-san. We've found a replacement."

"A REPLACEMENT?!" Haruka's voice now filled the room. Suzuki nodded her head lightly and signaled Mary.

"Send her in." She said. Mary stood up from her seat and obediently headed towards the door. The blonde racer waited her hands in her pocket. She couldn't help but to think about the replacement pianist. She had always been the best of the best, no one could ever take a place, at least not when she's starting to enjoy performing on stage. "What's taking her so long?" Suzuki tapped her right foot impatiently.

"Well, maybe she decided to back out." Haruka joked, or that's what she hoped.

"Sorry!" The voice caught the three of them off guard. "I got lost in the hallway-" The girl who just stepped into the door paused. "Is this music room huge or what?" She slowly walked into the middle of the room, her eyes still wandering around the room. There was one important rule in Epic, that is, only Epic members are allowed to enter the music room. Besides, she was a new student who just got transferred here this morning, a special scholarship from Epic with a little help from the headmaster. Haruka's eyes widen as she saw the girl with brown hair. Her looks never change. Her hairstyle was the same, with curls at the end.

_She's the replacement?_

"Ahem." Suzuki faked a cough.

"Oh sorry again!"

"Haruka-san, this is-"

"Omuri Chiyo." Haruka cut her off.

"You know her?" Chiyo looked at the blonde, spacing out for a few seconds.

"You remember me?"

"KYAA!!" Chiyo suddenly exclaimed. "HARUKA-CHAN!" She ran forward and threw her arms around her old friend.

"Oookay…" Suzuki tilted her head, feeling awkward. "I guess you _do _know her."

"Get off me, Chi-chan!" Haruka struggled her way out of the tight embrace. Her face reddened due to the lack of oxygen. "A li-little help w-would do me goo-good here!" The twins immediately rushed forward to drag the new girl away from their new conductor; each locking one arm with their firm grip. Haruka held onto the armrest or the chair for support. "Thank you!" She breathed out, straightening her jacket.

"I can't believe we're going to the same school again!" The girl with brown hair couldn't stop smiling.

"Enough!" Haruka yelled, her voice echoed through the hallway. The girl's voice instantly disappeared. "Now, go play me a song." Chiyo skipped to the grand piano that was at the very end of the room. She sat on the stool, stretched her arms and placed gently her fingers on the keys. Breathing in, she starting playing her favourite piece, Snow in Autumn. Haruka was surprised. The last time she heard Chiyo playing, she couldn't even play a simple piece but now… The piece she's playing was just breathtaking. Never had she seen someone play this piece that beautifully. The touch, the loud, soft, climax, everything, was so properly arranged, so perfectly performed by her.

Chiyo eyes were closed, she was in her own world. She was not a good player before but since Haruka left her school, she had been practicing hard, wishing that it would lead her to Haruka someday… And it did! With every note she was playing, she was playing it for Haruka; every piece she composed, she composed it for Haruka. With one last breath, she hit the last note.

"Very good!" Haruka couldn't even believe that she was praising someone. It rarely happens. "But the last part… You improvised it?"

"Yes." Was the simple and quick answer she received.

"So, Is she qualified?" The concert master asked.

"Welcome, Chiyo… To Epic."

* * *

**That's the end to my update!**

**Exams round the corner again... do review and again, the same question...**

**Should i or should i not rewrite New life?**

**I'm gonna have lots of free time after my Dec exams so...**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
